School Days : Registration
by Star7
Summary: yaoi, senru. Sendoh Akira fantasises about Kaede Rukawa. Rated M for strong sexual imagery and some dark themes. AU.


**School Days: Registration**

**Warnings**: Rated 'M' for strong sexual imagery and for being a little dark.

The classroom was in the usual state of disarray that prefigured the first lesson of the day. Dozens of teenagers were meeting and greeting each other, exchanging gossip, news, and the answers to homework. They were all young people getting ready to embark upon their independent adult lives; young people beginning to feel the need for freedom, for space, and for room to become the grown-ups that they would soon be. And yet here those soon-to-be adults were still trapped in their school uniforms, ready to depart but still held back as if they were children. It was a cause of frustration for them, which gave rise to their rebellious teenage conduct; their intermittent bouts of swearing, smoking, drugs and… crazy hairstyles.

Through the chatter and bubbling discontentment Sendoh Akira stalked to the back of the room, to the seat upon which he had carved his name with a compass earlier in the term. He was the good-looking, popular, 18-year old captain of the school's basketball team. He did fairly well in studies, and exceptionally in sports. He had many friends and seemed settled and confident but, like most people his age, behind the outward stability was a young man in turmoil – someone waiting to find his place in life, wishing to know who he was, _what_ he was, and who he would become. And Sendoh Akira had another concern as he struggled to comprehend and come to terms with his own sexuality, because the only person he'd ever felt attracted to was…

His breath hitched.

…was now entering the room.

Kaede Rukawa's neck never failed to draw his eye. Something about the short, fine hairs on the back of the gentle arch, and the vulnerability of the life that pulsed in those arteries just beneath the film of skin, aroused him. He wanted to squeeze that lily-white throat mercilessly, to catch those fragile neck bones between his teeth and feel them give way under his crushing lion's bite. If he could have he would have shaken that delicious body back and forth between his teeth like a rag doll.

The class was beginning to settle down now around him, students drifting back to their seats, ceasing to chatter as the class was due to begin. In contrast to them Sendoh was becoming more and more unsettled, more and more heated with each moment of staring at the subject of his most secret and twisted fantasies.

He watched those pale, artful fingers opening their bag and drawing out the English textbook required for the lesson. Sendoh had an identical one in his own bag but he didn't bother to remove it. He wasn't in the least interested in English, he was only in this class for one reason and he was staring at it.

He watched those lips move in a general greeting amid the class's chorus of "good morning, teacher". Sendoh envisioned forcing his fingers into that wet mouth, imagined the soft lips closing around them, suckling on them deliriously, wantonly, desperate for their taste. He then altered his visualization, exchanging his fingers with his toes. He could picture Kaede on his knees before him, lapping at his toes, cleaning his feet with his tongue, trailing up the sensitive underside of his foot and then flicking between the gaps, tasting the salt. A whore for him. The mental image forced Sendoh to grip the edge of his desk to steady himself as a rush of blood and a shiver passed through him. The sudden strain in his groin was painfully uncomfortable.

He tried to calm himself. If he didn't pull himself together he was going to miss his moment. The brief event that occurred at the beginning of each English class for which he waited impatiently through all his other lessons.

The moment was nearly upon him. He felt his throat tighten and his heartbeat speed up in anticipation. He was already beyond the point of hearing – there was only a loud pounding in his ears – but he watched those lips (which would leave moist marks as they trailed up the inside of his thigh – oh god) take on the shape of his name. He stared as each syllable was formed _se-n-do-a-ki-ra_ and he knew that for this moment he and he alone had the full occupation of Kaede Rukawa's mind. The blue eyes (downcast, wet with tears and desire, begging him for more) were seeking him out, wondering where he was.

Sendoh did not immediately respond to the sound of his name, wishing to make this brief moment last as long as possible. Unfortunately those eyes found him almost immediately and pinned him down so he couldn't move. He couldn't even swallow. As they made eye contact Sendoh tasted blood in his mouth as he bit down on his tongue. He wondered as he always did whether his visions were visible in his eyes. Could Kaede Rukawa see all his fantasies? Did he know that Sendoh wanted nothing more than to smash him into the desk, hold him down and drive himself ruthlessly into him? Did he know how Sendoh dreamed of forcing him to his knees beneath the list of adverbs on the blackboard and thrusting into his warm, moist mouth until he ejaculated violently down his tight, moaning throat?

One irritated eyebrow was raised at him and his name was said again. He knew he needed to respond.

The name 'Kaede' hung temptingly on his lips. How he would have liked to call him that aloud. _Yes, Kaede. No, Kaede. Strip, Kaede. Bend over and open your legs for me, Kaede._

Instead he coughed a little nervously, a little embarrassed, and responded as all the others had responded before him;

"Present, Rukawa-sensei."

END.

Notes:

Whee! This was inspired by the Abba song 'When I Kissed the Teacher' (believe it or not). It was also probably influenced a little bit by Alan Bennett's _The History Boys_ (which is awesome).

Needed a break from writing my multi-part senru (A Romeo and Juliet Story) so I rustled up this little one-shot. It's a bit weird but I like it.

Please leave a review, even if just to say "I was here", "I read this" or "Where am I?"


End file.
